Perdita
Perdita is the deuteragonist of the film 101 Dalmatians and a minor character in it's sequel. She is the wife of Pongo and is the mother of 15 puppies and the adoptive mother of 84 others all of which somehow survive the Anthro Saga. In literature, she is a minor character in All Animals are Equal. Appearence She is a dalmatian with white fur and black spots and though she wears a blue collar, like Brainy Barker who also wears a collar this becomes a necklace in the Anthro Saga. In her original appearances she is a normal dog whilst in her return in the Anthro Saga her clothing depends on where she is and what role she plays in film, one rule though about her which also applies to all animals is that she never wears too revealing clothing. The exception is on special occasions in this case. In her casual form she is also one of few canon characters to wear footwear and is also one of few to do so on special occasions, when she is not on film Perdita wears a white blouse, a black skirt, black tights and black pumps whilst on special occasions such as an awards ceremony or a premier or any other formal occasion she wears a long red dress and either black sandals or high heels. In her literature appearances however in All Animals are Equal and The King of Hell Perdita is semi-anthropomorphic which means she is anthropomorphic but goes bare. Literature All Animals are Equal: Perdita has a minor role in the third installment of the Journey of the Vixen series where she is first seen under arrest by the police for aiding the theft of the Sword Kladenets from Saint Michael's Castle. Instead of helping her, the thief merely smiles at her and leaves her for the rats who act as the police. She is later seen in prison listening to an even more slanderous speech from Squealer than the previous one to which she instantly turns off declaring "I think that's enough of that!" and instead looks out of the window of her cell. When Perdita sees Lady Blue in the city having fled from hospital, she spots the opportunity to help Natasha clear her name and sets about trying to get hold of a mobile phone then once she does tries to call her. Perdita tries to call Natasha three times but fails twice because the first time, Natasha has just got out of her swimming pool after a swim and the second time whilst Natasha hears it she goes to answer it but it cuts off before she gets to it. The third time, she is successful and Perdita informs Natasha about an opportunity to get back to her glory days of jewel thievery (Natasha has been unable to steal any jewels because of Squealer) through Lady Blue. An excited Natasha then hangs up and prepares to find the vixen. The King of Hell: While she had a minor role in All Animals are Equal, Perdita has an even more minor role in the story The King of Hell where she is one of the dancers working with Sasha le Fleur alongside Jenna. She is also described as being a lot more graceful in her dancing than her dance partner Jenna which could be distinguished because Perdita is a lot more thinner than Jenna; as Sasha ends her song, she and Jenna both take over and they continue to sing for Sasha until the very end of the song. The dancers later appear to watch Annabelle arrive. The Anthro Saga: In the Anthro Saga Perdita is an actress and singer often appearing in action, science fiction and spy films or sometimes romance and whilst she and her husband are successful with her family considered to be one of the most wealthiest families in Animalia it is very difficult to be parents to 99 children. Her husband also appears on television and owns the Elysian casino chain which contributes to them being one of the wealthiest animals in the country. This amount of children also is greatly strained further by the First Animalian coup but before the coup the dogs are relatively well off but during the Night of the Thieves Pongo and the puppies are saved by the Mujahideen though Perdita is not so lucky. The former actress who once held a successful career is now interred by the Junta but not for long as she is transferred to Ashtiago Women's Prison where she spends the first three months of the dictatorship until the resistance's women's branches launch a siege on the prison rescuing Perdita and bringing her to resistance controlled territory where Pongo and Perdita are re-united. They are later moved with all 99 children to a converted orphanage used by the resistance to protect children from the Junta and ultimately the defense works, after the resistance go to war for one last time Pongo and Perdita are left in charge of all their children. Following the victory of the resistance and their allies which were previously defeated by the Junta in the first coup Perdita and all occupants of the former orphanages are relocated with Pongo and Perdita going back home with their children and the Junta children being re-united with the Fox Junta. Perdita's career is restored but she and her husband also give evidence at the Junta trials. Appearances * All Animals are Equal * The King of Hell Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Canon Category:Heroes